She Kissed Him Back
by celticgina
Summary: What she thought about that kiss. WAYNE's View....now up! All tied up for you! NOTE RATING CHANGE...Last chapted is pretty mature....you have been warned
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Yet another little foray into the world of GRIGSBY. Everyone writes about his memory of the kiss.....Thought we should hear from Grace.

DISCLAIMER: No, they have not shown up yet, and unless I can order them through the PTA wrapping paper sale, I will not own them and don't!

*******************************************************************************************************************

This Magic Moment

There is an instant in time and it only ever happens once. It is that precise second just before two sets of lips meet for the first time.

Sometimes they crash into each other, hot, open and hungry. That kind of moment is usually fraught with desire, frequently unspoken yet no less full and heavy. Eyes meet and widen as they devour each other. They know in the next moment it will be lips acting on the ravenous looks. Those lips that slant over the other person's seeking to draw them into themselves. They seek to lay claim and brand themselves upon each other.

There are those kisses that happen slowly, gently. Those lips savor the moment. They pause just barely soaking up scent of the other. Their skin feeling two noses dancing next to each other as they gracefully avoid crashing. This moment is about knowing what is to come. It's about wondering how those lips will feel, will they be soft and gentle or moist with the desire that is slowly building up?

For Grace Van Pelt, that moment happened in an instant. One moment she was watching Patrick Jane plant hypnotic suggestions on poor Rigsby. The poor man had gone along with Jane, closing his eyes and thinking about what he most wanted to do. When Jane told him to open his eyes and do it, Rigsby looked mortified. At that moment, Grace decided she would not be a witness to whatever silly thing Jane would make him do.

Wayne Rigsby was an Agent, for Christ's sake! He was good at his job and a really sweet man. When it came to an arson investigation he rivaled Jane in his ablitlity to put together the slightest clue. He was straight arrow, but willing to go along with whatever fun arose.

She knew he was more than a little interested in her, but also knew he would never aggressively pursue her. Besides regulations, his own gentle nature precluded him from acting like an idiot. It wasn't the first time a fellow cop was interested. Grace was a beautiful woman. Cops by nature were alpha males. A good looking red-head was fair game for them. And truthfully, she had spent some very intense time with good looking, well built men as a cop. Fortunately, she had seen how wrong that could go when she witnessed friends dating. This was a tough enough job for a woman. Being sexualized more than you had to be was to be avoided.

So, Grace would enjoy knowing she was desired. She was a woman after all. But she would not act on it. Even if Wayne was incredibly cute and built and sweet and STOP IT GRACE!! She pulled herself up short. Enjoying the view was one thing. Jumping into that lake was dangerous! So, Grace started to walk away. Sometimes when he had that puzzled look on his face she wanted to smooth it out. Distance usually helped at moments like this.

Before she even got a step, he was there, pulling on her arm and sliding his large warm hand into her curls. He held her head and just swooped in and tasted. His other hand held her gently but firmly to him. When Grace had a chance to look back on that kiss, she would remember so many details. She would remember being surprised at how soft and gentle and yet strong his lips were. His shirt under her hands was warm and smooth and the muscles that she could feel under it were larger than even she expected. He was all controlled, calm power. Her hands slid up to his shoulder and to his waist. She told herself later that it was because she was off balance and instinctively grabbed to steady herself. She knew she was lying.

She kissed him back. He tasted like coffee and mints and pure male essence. Her nose was teased with the heady combination of his sweat and hair gel and wait, baby powder? She kissed him back. His kiss wasn't demanding and rough. It was tentative like some first kisses. It was sure and deliberate. The outside world, the bullpen and those watching didn't matter to him. He kissed as if they were alone and had all the time in the world. She kissed him back. He could have done anything with the suggestion of doing what he most wanted. Kissing her was what he most wanted in the world. Knowing that was incredibly arousing.

For that magic moment she kissed him back. It was the best first kiss she had ever known.

***************************************************************************************************************

REVIEWS feed my twisted little imagination....that and chocolate....send both??

And feel free to add to the GRIGSBY files!!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Wayne's memory. I wasn't going to write this but those freeking story bunnies!! And to be fair they were egged on by Wayne, so what's a girl to do??**

**Disclaimer: Not mine, but I AM waiting to see the "Wish Book" to see if I can order them!**

**********************************************************************************************************

It was good to get his gun and shield back. He had felt a little underdressed without them. He didn't carry them around all the time like some guys, but at work he missed them. The weight of that gun on his hip and the feeling of a badge in your pocket. It was one of those experiences that detectives share. At the end of that case, getting them back was good and bad news.

The good news is that he had been cleared. The powers that be reviewed the facts and realized he had not been responsible for what happened. He had been hypnotized by a master. The bad news is that he had been hypnotized by a master.

Wayne enjoyed being strong. It was something he brought to his team. Granted they were all tough given their respective sizes. But most people didn't know that. They looked at him and just knew. Occasionally, it tipped the balance. He also knew his team saw him as more than just muscle. It was a good blend and he liked it. Being hypnotized made him seem weak minded. It was hard enough to keep up with Cho and Jane, now he felt he had been chosen because he was so suggestible.

Having found out that he almost tossed Jane off a building, broke a suspect's nose and shoved Cho across the bullpen was pretty embarrassing. They had all reassured him he had done nothing really out there.

Grace gave him a weird little smile. Since he had spent the last few months categorizing her smile, he knew something was up. But if it had been really dopey, he knew Cho would have been unmerciful. He figured he was all clear, just a little embarrassed.

Then Jane squeezed his shoulder as they all left him in peace in the kitchen. Memories of the experience began to flood his brain. Instead of imagining what had happened in the third person from the descriptions, he remembered for himself. It was even worse than he thought.

Fighting with Jane, he remembered the feel of his throat under his hands. The sound that the suspects head made as it cracked against the metal table came back to him. He even remembered shoving Cho. He remembered Grace's face asking him to stay at the office after he kissed her. WAIT! _He kissed Grace_? Holy Crap!

His coffee cup hovered in the air for a full minute while he processed that one. Oh, that would explain that tight little smile from her. She was not pleased. He remembered Jane telling him to do what he most wanted in the world. Well, her hair was over one shoulder and she looked so amazing. Of course kissing her was the thing he wanted most in the world. She had started to walk away from him. He had caught up to her in 2 or 3 long strides. Her hair had felt so soft under his hand as he cradled her head. He remembered the feeling of her soft t-shirt warmed by her skin beneath his fingers as he held her waist. He didn't crush her to him; he just held her and kissed. She tasted sweeter than he imagined. There was no hesitancy to that kiss. Wayne didn't even notice the others around him. His whole being was absorbed in Grace and that moment. It was perfect. Her hand slid up to his shoulder and her arm came around his middle and held on. There was no awkwardness on where things went. They fit perfectly together. He didn't even have to bend down too far. She was tall and came up to meet him as she kissed him back.

Holy Crap!! She kissed him back. He remembered. She put her arms around him. She kissed him back. She moved her lips in perfect sync to his mouth as if they had been kissing for years. He remembered the feel of her forehead against his as the kiss ended. She didn't pull away from him. Grace kissed him back.

He had his gun and shield back where they belonged. He had been cleared. He was still an important part of this team. He had kissed Grace. _SHE_ kissed him back.

**Reviews make my feeble little head swim!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I really hadn't planned another chapter. Honestly! Wayne got his say and I thought that would be it. But those freaking story bunnies will NOT be denied. But this IS it!**

**This one should tie it all up.**

**Thanks to all those who have been reviewing this story and my others. The story bunnies are trying to take the credit, but since they can't type, I will!**

**DISCLAIMER: MINE MINE ALL MINE!!......No? Ok, but you can't blame a girl for trying.**

*****************************************************************************************************

Now What? The question drummed in Grace Van Pelt's brain all night. She could barely sleep. Wayne Rigsby has kissed her. He kissed her in front of her co workers. He kissed her in front of her boss. He kissed her at work. He kissed her senseless. He was really good at kissing her. Granted he was hypnotized at the time, so maybe he wasn't responsible for what he did.

Imagine what he could do if he were conscious of his actions. Grace's whole body flushed and her lips tingled at the very idea. Memories of that moment kept her awake and tossing. The memories of his strong arm around her, the feel of his large body against hers; this was the stuff of fantasies for any woman.

She tried to tell her self she was awake because she was worried how everyone would act at work on Monday. She tried to tell herself that she was concerned for a fellow worker's embarrassment should he remember.

She knew she was lying. She was awake because the memory of how right that felt, how life changing that kiss was would keep her awake for many nights. It was a heady thing to have a man desire you. It was even headier when you realized how much you could desire him right back.

What if he remembered? Wayne had been trying to work up the nerve to ask her out for months. She knew that. For all his good looks, he wasn't a player. He was sweet. He would probably be horrified at what he had done.

Grace tried not to focus on what she had done. She kissed him back. She was pretty woman. Guys had grabbed and tried to kiss her before. Generally they sported a bruise or two for their troubles. This time, she kissed him back. If you had told her what he was going to do, she might have been prepared. But the second his lips met her, instinct took over. He felt great. He kissed just the way she liked, not too aggressive, but with enough intention to really know what he wanted.

CRAP!! She was a trained agent and she lost all sense of who and where she was at that moment. She was only lucky that the whole team decided not to make an issue of it. They weren't stupid. They could see that she kissed him back.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Now what? Wayne didn't even pretend to sleep. He had kissed Grace Van Pelt, the woman who had occupied his thoughts and his heart. He had kissed her while under hypnosis at work in front of the whole team. They all thought it was such an aberration that no one even told him about it. Not even Cho, who should have delighted in tormenting him about it.

He hadn't even remembered at first. But now that he knew, he couldn't undo the knowledge. That cat was out of the bag and sitting on his chest purring loudly. He had to deal with it.

Wayne liked puzzles. It was one of the things that made him a good detective. He didn't get things in a flash like Jane, but if you let him methodically put together even part of the pieces, he could solve the whole. It was a technique that had stood him well as an arson specialist. You followed the clues, the fire always led you.

His memories of this day were like a puzzle. The parts he remembered were pretty embarrassing, but he understood he was not in control of most of them. The piece that didn't fit was Grace.

He knew why he kissed her. Hell, kissing Grace had been at the top of his to-do list for months now. She was beautiful, yeah, but she was more than that. She was smart, sharp, and yet gentle hearted.

Wayne owned a mirror. He knew that the face he shaved every morning was handsome. He was tall, kept himself in good shape and knew how to treat a lady. Getting women should not be a problem. Hell, when he was in uniform, they would hand him phone numbers. But the idea of treating women like Kleenex never appealed to him. He dated occasionally, but once Grace started in their unit, other women lacked the same attraction. He tried, but they weren't Grace. It was that simple for him.

What he didn't understand is why she said nothing. He didn't think he was such a bad kisser. It couldn't have been too bad because she kissed him back. She wrapped her arm around him tilted her head and gave as good as she got. She was a very willing participant, even if for that brief moment. Even if she allowed for his hypnosis, if she didn't want to be kissed, she was trained in how to take down a man. Grace could have pulled away, shoved him, or slapped him. She kissed him back.

Now what indeed? When he was investigating arsons, he would prove a theory. He would find the suspected elements and re create the burn in a controlled environment. This puzzle begged to be proved.

The knock on the door startled Grace. It was 11:43 at night. She had tried to go to bed early so she could get some perspective on the day's events after a night's sleep. Grace had been tossing for almost 2 hours. No one knocked on her door at most hours. She worked odd times and was rarely home. She barely knew her neighbors. She pulled a pair of yoga pants on and grabbed her off duty. No sense in being unprepared.

"Who is there?"

"Grace? It's me, Rigsby, Wayne I mean. Can you open the door?"

CRAP! It was like she had conjured him up. Well he had heard her voice, and knew she as awake. After a quick peek through the hole in the door, she unlocked it and opened it.

Clearly he hadn't been sleeping either. He had on a faded tight FDNY t-shirt and jeans both of which showed what was keeping her up at night. In casual, tight clothes, she could see his strong physique even better. But it was his hair, usually carefully tousled and moussed into place that was the dead give away. It was all over. He had a slight shadow where the days beard had begun to take over. His fists clenched and unclenched in a nervous manner, but that only served to make his muscles flex.

Wayne had decided on a course of action on his way over. But one look at Grace in a tiny blue tank and tight pants threw him off course. She looked as if she were ready for bed. Her glowing red hair had pulled a little out of its braid, trailing curls over her shoulder. It was the stuff of his fantasies come to life. But he had to do this. It was now or he would never have the nerve again. She kissed him back. It was the mantra that had sustained him.

"Look, I am sorry to bother you at this hour, but I figure we gotta talk about today."

"Ooookaaay, what exactly did you want to discuss? It couldn't wait till Monday?"

She hadn't really invited him in, but there he was, all large and strong and gorgeous inside her door. She hoped she would be able to bluff her way through whatever he wanted and get him out. The memory of how casual and good he looked was definitely keeping her up all night.

"Grace, I remember"

Those three words struck her to her core. He remembered. Did he remember it all? She peeped up at him through her eyelashes. His warm sweet eyes had darkened and were staring at her lips. Just his gaze made them tingle in memory. He remembered it all.

"I kissed you at work in front of everyone. I know that was embarrassing for you. I grabbed you and just kissed you. I am sorry that you will have to deal with the awkwardness from everyone else"

Ok then. He just wanted to apologize. Maybe she could still salvage this night. He only remembered his part.

"But I won't apologize for wanting to kiss you. I know Jane told me to do what I most wanted to do in the world. Kissing you was it. I am not sorry for that. I could never be sorry for wanting to kiss you. I am sorry that you didn't have any warning and I just grabbed you where and when I kissed you. But I also remember you kissed back."

There it was. The elephant in the room with the lips made itself known. It wasn't the kiss. It was her. She kissed him back. While she was trying to think of a way to save face here, she could feel the flush creeping up her neck to her cheeks.

At the sight of that blush, Wayne eyes got even darker. His theory was beginning to be proved. Time to really test the burn.

"You could have done anything at that moment, but you kissed me back. So I gotta think it wasn't the worse thing to happen to you. I also think you might have thought about kissing me a time or two. There's only one way to be sure"

At that he took the two steps that separated them and tugged on her arm again. His hand slid up to cradle her head and he pulled her in tighter by her waist. He did this all slowly and carefully, allowing her time to pull away. Instead she looked up into his eyes and savored the moment. It felt as inevitable as the tide. His eyes searched hers for any sign of upset or anger. What he saw was a slight smile curve her lips as Grace's eyes fluttered closed. She leaned into his warm strength and tilted her head.

It was a moment to be cherished. He drank it in with all of his senses and closed the distance between their mouths. His first touch was just a gentle slide of his lips upon hers. Back and forth his lips brushed hers with ever increasing pressure. He did that several times until she slid her arms up and wound them around his neck and waist, pulling him closer. That was all he needed. This burn was tested and confirmed. Wayne tightened his arm around her and began a slow thorough assault on all her senses

It was sweet and wild. Finally, the need for oxygen pulled them apart, but only minimally. Grace could feel the bare skin of his arm around her waist where the cami had ridden up. It was as strong and hot as her wild imagining would have allowed. He was in full control of his faculties and would control this kiss. She gloried in that control.

He pulled his head a little back from hers and smiled. It was pure male pride.

Leaning in he whispered in her ear. "You kissed me back".

*****************************************************************************************************************

**Yeah, I know you want more of what happens here, but my bunnies and I are too modest yet….**

**Now, Reviews MIGHT make us bolder in other stories….**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yeah, this time the story bunnies were in a very naughty mood. This is my very first attempt at this kind of thing which why the rating changed. Be kind. I blushed and squirmed writing this entire chapter, which is THE END…honestly!!**

**DISCLAIMER: Still don't own them which is just as well because we would have to move this all to HBO!**

****************************************************************

Waking up with someone could be a very awkward business. If you didn't fit together correctly, which was most common, you wound up sleeping next to them. She had always thought it was ironic that after allowing someone that kind of access to your body, sleeping together was so much more intimate. She had never felt comfortable actually sleeping with anyone before.

Before Grace even opened her eyes, she knew she was not alone. She was completely cocooned by his body. One arm was her pillow and the other was wrapped around her middle, entwined with hers. Even in sleep, his large hand held hers. Their legs were tangled together and his face was pressed into her hair. His soft snoring told her he was still asleep. It felt wonderful. He was warm but not suffocating. She moved just slightly, enjoying the slide of his chest hair against her back. His breathing never changed, but his legs and arms held her that much closer. They just fit. She allowed herself to enjoy the sensation and drifted back to sleep. Her last conscious thought was that this was the best sleep she had since she came out to California.

When she opened her eyes again, they were still tangled together. She laid awake quietly a soft satisfied smile curving her lips. How much had changed in 24 hours. Yesterday morning she woke up alone, and if she were completely honest, lonely. Today she was wrapped in the arms of a man who she knew loved her. It should have terrified the independent woman she tried to be. Oddly enough, it felt liberating.

Last night she originally climbed into bed alone and tossed. After a late night visitor, she came back to the bed with him and slept soundly. Giggling to herself, she allowed that the sleep might have had something to do with all the exertions prior to sleep. Making love with Wayne should be an Olympic event. A girl should really go into training before attempting this.

It all began with a first kiss at work. But it was the second kiss here at her apartment that was the real revelation.

"You kissed me back." Those four words, whispered into her ear were a wake up call to her. She could still feel his breath tickling her ear. Smiling to herself she relived what followed.

_Grace had only allowed herself to rest her hands on his broad chest as he leaned in to kiss her. She knew she was participating more than that. She had raised her self up on her toes, without even being aware of doing so. He would support her; she didn't even have to think about it. All those little details that she had spent hours trying not to remember came flooding back. His lips and mouth tasted and teased her. The aroma of man, real man, musky and strong, not some chemical crap sprayed on, was intoxicating. She kissed him back and his arm that had been wrapped around her waist tightened like a band of steel. _

_What was a girl to do? Here was this tall, gorgeous hunk of sweet loving man kissing her senseless. All that separated them was a flimsy cami and a soft worn t-shirt. She let her instincts take over. Sliding her hands over his broad shoulders, Grace reveled in the warm strength of his arms. Wrapping her hands around the thick column of his neck, she pulled herself up and closer into his embrace. Her nipples had already drawn themselves into hard points that felt soothed and aroused by being crushed against the wall that was his chest. With a speed that belied his size, he spun her around against the door, pressing his bulk against her and the hard wood._

_Since Grace came out to California, she had dated what her magazines would call "Metrosexuals". They were handsome, exquisitely groomed, professional and usually not much taller than her own height. Consciously or not, she was going to date the opposite of all those farm boys and football players from back home. Grace would reinvent herself, including the men she went out with. They were fun, sophisticated, easy to date, and best of all easy to control if things got out of hand._

_Wayne Rigsby was well groomed and gorgeous, but he was taller, stronger and firmly in control here. She suddenly couldn't remember any other man, let alone why she dated them. His bulk and muscles held her against the door and his weight pressing on her felt so right. The entire time, he kissed her. Sometimes the kisses were soft and sweet. Some of them nipped at her lower lip and the soothed it with his tongue. She could spend the rest of her life being kissed by Wayne Rigsby. His lips should be registered as a weapon of danger to all women._

_While his body held her against the door, his hands started exploring Grace's curves. They were hot, even against the heated flush of her skin. And she wanted them everywhere. When he reached down and slowly ran them up under the little cami she wore, her arms left his shoulders and neck to pull it up off her. The cool air felt good against her overheated flesh, but it wasn't enough. She started pulling at his t-shirt, eager to explore him._

_Wayne stopped long enough to help her yank the shirt over his head. If he hadn't been pressing her into the door, her knees would have given out. In his civilizing suit and tie, Wayne was an imposing figure. Shirtless, his broad chest heaved with the passion darkening his normally sweet blue eyes. He looked like a warrior out of ancient times, ready to claim his spoils._

_Grace was happy to be claimed. Without realizing it, her hands stroked his warm muscles and wandered over the brown flat nipples that immediately reacted to her slightest touch. Just that caused him to throw his head back. At the sound of his breath being hissed inwardly, she smiled. Her gentle touch could affect him so strongly. It was a power she relished and couldn't wait to explore further._

_Wayne's hands pulled hers away from his chest and captured them above her head. Holding them easily with one hand the other pulled her hair tie out twining his fingers in the soft red curls. She was stretched out against the door, completely at his mercy._

"_Grace, sweetheart, God, you are so beautiful. I need to know, this, us, now, you want this? Because this is me, as I really am, doing what I most want to in the world. But I am doing it out of my own free will. No one is pulling my strings.. I just want you to be sure."_

_His passion darkened eyes held hers in a steady gaze. And he waited. He knew she was aroused and excited. He could push the issue. But he wanted her to want him, not just the sex, but him, without regret. He held her between the solid wood and his solid body, but it would be her choice. Knowing that even in his most passionate moments, he put her needs above his own made her want him even more._

_Turning her head into the large hand cradling her face, she kissed the rough skin and rolled her hips ever so slightly against his thigh trapped between hers. The heaviness that pulled at her found just a small measure of relief from that. She craved more, much more than this._

"_No matter what I originally thought before, I kissed you back. I have wanted to kiss you for months. That day in the bathroom, if we hadn't been interrupted, I would have kissed you right there. Today, despite your size, I know if I had pushed you away, you would have gone. But, I didn't. My instinct took over. I kissed you back. Apparently, my lips and body were miles ahead of my brain. I could kiss you all night. But based upon the way both of our bodies are reacting to just a kiss, I'm thinking we aren't stopping with a kiss"_

_She watched his eyes light up and his delicious mouth beam. Just as he leaned back into her she whispered, "If you left now, I would have to hunt you down, cuff you and drag you back here."_

_He groaned again, deep from within himself and swung her up into his arms at that. "Bedroom NOW! I am not taking you this time against a freaking door."_

_No man ever had ever attempted to sweep her off her feet and carry her like this.. She was too tall and it seemed like such a cliché. But tonight, against his bare chest, she thought it was a lovely way to travel._

"_Down that hall. I think my knees still work, I could probably walk"_

"_I don't plan to wait to find out", he growled into her ear._

_The rest of their clothes were gone in a blur of kisses and frantic tugs. When she was finally nude stretched out on her bed, he stopped. _

"_My God! Look at you!" He stood at the bottom of the bed and just stared at her. Then starting at her feet and slowly working his way up, he caressed every inch of her. As he got to her thighs, they opened eager to receive his touch. He skipped that whole area and just kept going. As a matter of fact he skipped her breasts too. By the time he got to her face she was squirming with need._

"_Please Wayne"_

_It was all he needed to hear. Stretching over her, he dipped his head and began tracing little kisses and then slow sucking ones all over her breasts. First one, and then the other. She wrapped her legs around his hips trying to pull him into her, but his had was there, doing the same slow steady caressing that had driven her to the edge before. This time he increased the pressure with each pass over that little tiny bundle of need. Finally he eased first one and then two fingers into her slick warmth. His thumb took up where the fingers left off and the combination had her squirming and mewling with need. At the sounds she was making, he lifted his head and smiled that predator's smile again._

"_Go ahead; I plan to make you scream my name before the night is over" The intensity of his gaze and his magic hands sent her tumbling. He was right, she screamed his name._

"_OHHH God, please Wayne, oh yes, yes, yes, YESSSSS Wayne!"_

_He watched her writhe with pleasure as he stoked every bit of ecstasy out of her. As she came down, his fingers slowed and soothed. When she could open her eyes, he was still watching her and waiting. His victor's grin would stay with her forever. _

_He took her head in both his hands as he stretched his full length over her. Kissing her again slowly and with more passion, he finally pushed himself into her. Starting with little short strokes of just his tip, he pulled back and then surged forward a bit more each time. Even as wet as she was, it took a little time for him to finally sink all the way in. The entire time his tongue mimicked what his body was doing. Grace had never been so full. He was hard hot steel over velvet. Wayne pulled back and looked at her. He was big all over apparently. _

"_Ok? Not too much, not hurting you?" His deep blue eyes sought reassurance. Strong, hung and sweet? Grace knew at that moment she might never let him leave her bed._

"_Oh yes. Better than ok, and I have a felling it's about to improve."_

_Wayne swallowed that grin with another mind numbing kiss and began to move. He hit her clit Every time as he surged in and he reached places in her that she didn't know existed._

_His weight held her in place as he made love to her slowly at first and with gathering speed. Even after that shattering orgasm she could feel herself responding. She wrapped her legs around his hips and her arms around his neck and hung on. He was unstoppable and she had never felt full. The tightness in her gathered as she felt him piston in and out of her. Suddenly, every cell in her body spasmed and opened. She was barely aware of screaming his name again, but knew he groaned hers as he emptied himself into her._

_The rest of the night was a blur of lovemaking punctuated with soul stealing kisses. By the time she fell asleep, her whole body had been caressed, licked suckled and kissed. _

Grace made a motion to get out of bed. She wasn't sure her legs would even support her. The muscles in the arm around weren't the only thing that had hardened. She could feel his heat against her back. Turning her head over her shoulder she allowed him to claim lips for a morning kiss.

"G'morning" She whispered back to him, a little shy after screaming last night.

"It will be. c'mere. I think it's your turn to kiss me back again"

**************************************************************Review and let me know if I should just stick with the T rated stuff??**


End file.
